Too young
by Gothic Dust Bunny Queen
Summary: Piper finds a little girl in her club written awhile ago i edited to bring the details up to date beginning-mid s4. Chapter 2 up
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1 

Misty Mickera If you don't leave this house by the time I count to ten your ass will be redder then the cherries on top of sundaes." Ms. Mickera yelled at her ten year old daughter. Misty hurried out the house so she wouldn't get a beating. She didn't know where she was going to go to, because her best and only friend, Lilly was out of town and the ice cream parlor was closed for renovations. She finally decided just to wonder for seven hours.  
  
Misty had been wondering for three hours when she came across a nightclub called, P3. At first she didn't even think about it, but then she started feeling nauseas. ' Even if no ones there I could always break in and steal some food not enough for them to notice but maybe an apple or a piece of cheese she thought. She first tried the front door to find out it was locked, it was. So tried the backdoor, which was unlocked.  
  
Misty snuck in quietly so as not to get caught she knew it was wrong but she didn't exactly have a death wish either. She could feel her knees get weak and her head felt like someone was pounding on the inside of it with a hammer and like she was going to throw up. As she fell down to the floor she saw a lady that looked like she was in her twenties. "Well hello what are you doing here," Said the lady. 

"I got hungry," Misty shyly answered.

  
"Well why couldn't you go home to eat?" She asked 

"My mommy said that I'm not allowed to come home till six, or she'll beat me," She explained "Your not going to beat me are you?" She quickly asked.

"Oh no I would never do that," The lady answered. 

"Ok What's your name?" 

"I'm Piper, What's yours?"

"Misty." Piper thought about taken her to the manor to spend the day. 'What if she turns out to be evil and is making up all that stuff?' she thought. She finally decided to take Misty home. "Would you like to take your home?" Piper asked 

"No"

"I'm going to take you home. I need to call your mom to let her know that I'm bringing you home."

"She doesn't want me, what does that matter"

"I'm sure she would what's the number?' Piper asked.

"555-2945," Misty told her 

"Hello I'm Piper Halliwell owner of the club P3. I found your daughter here I was calling to see if any one was home."

"I don't want that little whore," Mrs. Mickera screamed. "Don't try calling back or else," she threatened right before hanging up the phone. 

"I wouldn't try calling her back that would just make her do something horrible. I can take it because I'm use to it." She told Piper. 

"That's it you're coming home with me and if my sisters don't like 

it tough." They climbed into Piper's Jeep and drove to the manor. 

"Where here!" Piper said parking the car.

"You have a pretty house," Misty complimented

"Thank you I'm sure you live in a nice house to," Piper said as she opened the front door. Before Piper can enter the house Misty

ducks under her arm and runs in, she stops when she sees Phoebe on the couch reading "Hello lady on the couch reading a very boring book. What's your name?" 

Phoebe laughs "I'm Phoebe and how did you get here?" 

"I found her in the club I have no clue how she got in she says threw the back way," Piper answered.

"Uh, Piper can we talk in private?" Phoebe asks

. 

"Sure," Piper answers trying to freeze Misty. She doesn't freeze

"You're a witch too? My daddy was a normal boring everyday non witch, and my mommy use to be a witch before she got her powers taken away" Explained Misty.

"I don't want to say quite yet," Phoebe said.

  
"Uh Misty why don't you watch something on TV" before Misty could answer the TV was on and she was practically glued to it.

"Piper why did you bring her here why couldn't you take her home?" Phoebe asked. Its not that she doesn't mind having Misty around its just she that with all the work she has to do for her column and this isn't exactly a child friendly place.

"I tried, but I couldn't. Not after talking to her mom. I'm pretty sure her mom was drunk and she called Misty her own daughter a whore." Piper explained. 

"Aren't you a little curios how she talks about her dad in the past tense and why her mom got her powers taken away?"

"Why don't we ask her?"

"Because that would of made sense." They go back to where Misty is watching TV. They call her name five times she doesn't respond. Piper finally turns off the TV. Misty looks up "Oh hey sorry I didn't realize you were there" 

  
" Sweety can we talk to you?" asks Piper

"Sure bout what?"  
  
"Your parents."

"Sure what about them?"

"Shouldn't we call Paige she can look up some information on Misty," Phoebe says practically dragging Piper into the kitchen.

"Yea why don't you call. While I call Leo to put my arm back in its socket ?" Piper answered annoyed 

Too be continued as long as I get some reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own anything yada yada yada blah Charmed belongs to other people

CHAPTER 2

"Hello, south bay social services Pai...." Paige said answering the phone

"Hey, Paige uh I need you too do a favor," Phoebe interrupted

"Sure,"

"Well I need you too look up some info on Misty Mickera,"

"Why?" asked Paige

"Well Piper kind of found her in the kitchen of P3,"

"Do you have an address that she lives at?"

"Not exactly, but Piper does have a phone number. Hold on while I ask Piper the number,"

"Ok,"

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled

"What?!," With her hands ready to freeze or blow up a demon or a warlock

"I was wondering if you knew Misty's number,"

"Phoebe!! next time you want to ask for a number don't call me like there's a demon attacking us," Answered a peeved Piper, "Her number is 555-2945,"

"Ok thank you," Phoebe answered, "Paige the number is 555-2645"

"Ok this should take awhile I'll call back when I get some info," Paige answered.

"Misty, sweetie, would you like anything to eat?" Asked Piper.

"Yeah, I want a cheese pizza with extra extra cheese and chocolate chip cookies oo oo and a chocolate shake," answered I very starving Misty

"Ok it might be a while," 

"Why?"

"Well I kind of got to make the food." Answered Piper

A/N Too be continued as long as a get reviews the third chapter might be a while because I'm leaving town and wont be back until next friday.


End file.
